1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the construction of a hexagonal building unit, and more particularly to a primary hexagonal unit that is economical to manufacture and is composed of a number of different flat building panel wall and roof elements which may be assembled to form the primary unit, which elements are readily shipped or transported from fabricating facilities to erection locations, are simple to erect, and are adapted for location in different terrains and climates for housing, storage or other utilization.
Further, the invention relates to such primary hexagonal units which may be erected in connected multiples, which may be supported on various types of foundations, which are attractive in appearance, which are inherently strong and wind and shock resistant, and which have roofs of multiple connected units having ability to shed water and snow.
Further, the various flat panel elements of the basic unit may be formed of usual current and new building materials and may be manufactured using simple and inexpensive production procedures. Finally, the new construction may be used to construct either single or multistory buildings to which additional basic units readily may be added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples in the prior art of hexagonally or other angularly shaped building components which have been combined in multiples to form buildings. However, some of such prior art buildings require framework structures to which wall and roof components must be connected with special fastening devices. Often special costly sealing means is required where the components are fastened. Such seals are subject to sun deterioration, leaks, etc., and joints between components often are difficult to cover.
Most other prior art buildings when erected in multiples have roofs which do not have complete perimeter water and snow shedding capability. Furthermore, the components of such prior art buildings frequently are large, resulting in high manufacturing, shipping and storage costs which are not economical.
Further, it is quite difficult to add primary components to some of such prior art structures and others involve internal columns which obstruct living space in multiple unit buildings.
Accordingly, there is an existing need for low cost buildings that may be erected from simple panel elements which may be fabricated readily at a manufacturing facility and which also may be easily stored or shipped to any desired erection location where single or multiple hexagonal units are to be erected on various selected kinds and types of foundations without requiring large erection cranes and the like, and which units when erected in multiples have perimeter water and snow shedding characteristics.